miles_tails_prowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog: SatAM)
Miles "Tails" Prower (born 3225) is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog television series. He is an anthropomorphic fox with two tails that allow him to fly, who is cared for by the Knothole Freedom Fighters. A young lad, Tails was initially kept from going on missions with the Freedom Fighters due to his age. However, after undergoing training with his friends, Tails would prove himself through resourcefulness and maturity, eventually earning a spot among the Freedom Fighters. His best friend and idol is Sonic the Hedgehog. Appearance Tails is a short anthropomorphic fox with a unique genetic mutation giving him two long and fluffy tails instead of one. He possesses burnt-orange fur and beige fur on his tail tips, muzzle, and belly, and has both cheek tuffs and three hair strands on his forehead. For attire, he wears red and white shoes and white gloves. Personality Tails is very innocent, friendly and child-like. He sees all the other Freedom Fighters as his family, and he looks up to Sonic in every way. Even though he is often being told that he is too young to go on missions, Tails has a deep desire to get involved in the fight against Dr. Robotnik. Despite his age, Tails has a very intelligent and perceptive mind, such as when Dr. Robotnik made a robotic copy of Sally and he immediately recognized it as a fake. He similarly guessed that something was wrong with Sonic after he had been affected by the Memory Scrambler. His is biggest contribution to the Freedom Fighters, however, was when he helped them secure one of the Deep Power Stones and devised a plan to trick Robotnik with a fake stone. Because of his eagerness to participate in missions, Tails can sometimes jump into situations too fast without careful consideration or informing others of his intentions. However, he has a huge heart for everyone he meets. Powers and Abilities Tails possesses two large, fluffy tails that can twirl together. By twirling his twin tails around like rotary blades, Tails is able to lift himself off the ground and fly around like a helicopter, allowing Tails to move freely through midair. While in flight, Tails can move around with enough speed to keep up with even Sonic. Under Sally's Tutelage, Tails has also learned a little about technology and is able to sabotage various Robotnik machines. Artworks 'Renders 2D' Tails_satam_Art.png Satam_tails_magic_flight.png Satam_tails_fly_two-tailed.png Screenshots 'Miles "Tails" Prower: Screenshots' Satam_Tails_told_Sonic_the_Rings_coming.png Satam_Tails_told_Sonic_have_for_a_surprise.png Tails_Cheerful_Satam.png STH_-_Tails_was_looking_the_sky.png Satam_Tails_meet_Baby_T.png STH_-_Tails_is_very_happy_thought_to_myself.png Satam_Tails_is_very_pretty_good_indeed.png Satam_Tails.jpg Satam_Tails_is_doing_okay.png STH_-_Tails_talk_to_Sally_and_all_about_today.png Satam_Tails_is_very_promise.png Satam_Tails_is_very_exciting.png 'Team Tails: Screenshots' Satam_Tails_and_Sonic_off_to_the_City.png Satam_Tails_and_Sonic_watched_amazing.png Satam_Tails_is_practice_makes_perfect.png Satam_Tails_and_Sally_helping_out_together.png Satam_Tails_and_Sonic.png STH_Sally_Sonic_and_Tails.jpg Satam_Sally_and_Tails_give_him_a_funny_kiss.png Satam_Sonic_and_Tails.png Satam_Tails_and_Sonic_are_good_Team_Heroes.png Tails_Is_Very_Exciting_Satam.png Unused Voices *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog: SatAM)/Unused Voices Videos 'Voice Clips' Sonic The Hedgehog (SatAM) - Miles Tails Prower Voice Clips 'Voice Reel Demos' Sonic The Hedgehog (Satam) - Miles Tails Prower Voice Voice Actors *Bradley Pierce Category:Foxes Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Knothole Freedom Fighters (SatAM) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: SatAM Characters Category:Miles "Tails" Prower TV Shows